


In The End

by naasad



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble and a Half, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: It took many little things.





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched the original Tron today and got hit in the gut with Ram feels then found this ship that I immediately jumped on. Then watched Legacy just because I could.

In the end, it only took one old program.

Clu was reintegrated, but the system was in chaos.

The program changed that.

 

* * *

 

In the end, it only took one stumble.

He arrived on the shores of the Sea of Simulation, memory foggy, steps uncertain.

He tripped over a body. “Who are you?” the body rumbled, voice hoarse from cycles of disuse.

“I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, it only took one memory.

“My name is Tron,” said the program that was once nothing but a body. “I think.”

“I think my name is Ram.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, it only took one gesture.

A hand on the face, a press of the lips.

“We’ve… done that before?”

 

* * *

 

In the end, it only took one idea.

“There are other programs,” Tron said.

Ram followed his gaze to the nearby city. “We should help them.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the end….

Well, the end was a long way off.


End file.
